


Atrophy

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [57]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Disaster Lineage (Star Wars), Gen, lineage feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Atrophy- to wither awayTypically, even if the Knight didn't sever their bond at the ceremony, the bond would weaken and shaken until it faded. However, that was not the case with one disaster lineage.Can be read as a sequel to part 55.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: English Vocab Prompts [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 34





	Atrophy

It was common, after a Master knighted their Padawan, that their bond would slowly die as they grew apart; some even chose to sever their bond. However, Obi-Wan hadn't experienced either. His bond with Qui-Gon was unwillingly cut by his death (which was painful versus the natural cutting at a ceremony), and his bond with Anakin hadn't faded. If anything, it had strengthened In retrospect, it was reasonable. it was much more efficient to relay changes in battle tide and strategy, when all one had to do was send a thought. They also had taken to checking up on one another intermittently, just to make sure the other was still there. 

Obi-Wan also knew that Anakin's bond with Ahsoka was also exceptionally strong. In part, due to the various times, Anakin had to locate his padawan in rubble or battle. For many the same reasons, Obi-Wan and Anakin's bond was still going strong. Obi-Wan's bond with Ahsoka was also stronger than it probably should have been...

"Hey, Master, what's on your mind," Anakin's comment burst Obi-Wan out of his musings.

Obi-Wan smiled and then teased, "oh, well, just how idiotic my former padawan is."

"Hey!" Anakin exclaimed, affronted.

Ahsoka simply snickered at Anakin's side.

Anakin, after noticing his padawan's mirth, dramatically beamoned, "Not you too!"

That got Ahsoka laughing and Obi-Wan felt a smile creeping upon his face. "What?" Ahsoka defended. "It's true!"

Anakin threw his hands into the air in frustration before a devilish look came over his face and he tickled his padawan in the side who squealed and ran away.

"You'll pay for that!" Anakin declared.

"Never!" Ahsoka countered from her perch in a tree in which she had gotten surprisingly quickly.

"Don't make me come up there!" Anakin warned before using the force to get Ahsoka down and then promptly tickle-attacked her.

"Master! Stop! I. Can't. Breathe!" Ahsoka managed to get out between laughs.

"Never!"

Obi-Wan found himself smiling at his lineage's hijinks. And strange bonds or not, Obi-Wan was glad to spend time with his ~~family~~ lineage.


End file.
